Cho Kyeo-Ul
|Full Name ='Korean:' Cho Kyeo-ul (조겨을7) Li Xuĕ (李雪) |Stage Name = Sólin (소린) |Born = 24th November 1998 |Age = 18 |Gender = Female |Nationality = Icelandic |Ethnicity = Korean-Chinese |Sexual Orientation = Undetermined |Romantic Orientation = Undetermined |Relationship Status = Confused |Birthplace = Jeonju, South Korea |Native Language = Korean & Chinese |Languages Spoken = English, Korean, Icelandic |Label = Rainbow Entertainment |Group = Twinkle |Position(s) = Lead Dancer/Sub-Vocalist |Years Active = 2017-present |Trainee Period = near 10 years |Casted On = July 5 2008 |Personality = The antonym of her name, which means winter, no she's not exactly sunshine, but she's still a big ball of light. Feisty, usually cheerful, most of the time blissfully unaware and straightforward. Although she's got a very stable temper most of the time, there's always fire in her words when she's triggered, a la Choi Sungwang. Kyeoul is somewhat very innocent despite the fact that her charms included charisma and sexuality. She doesn't really know her effects sometimes, and is genuinely blur at innuendoes unless they're straightforward. She also tends to take things literally, and is bad at feelings. Read: she was terribly out of touch with her romantic side. Put aside her eating habits and obliviousness, she's a hard worker who puts her all into her talents and work, especially having been a trainee for so long. She doesn't want to let anyone down, especially herself. |History = "She's eats up a storm, if anything. But she dances good." When Li Hua was young, she remembers a folk song from her clan, she sang it often. Her voice was light, sweet soprano, it was enchanting and caught the attention of her future husband. It was a simple love story, they fell in love and married, and years after they bore two lovely, healthy children. The oldest girl was Gaeul, and two years later came her sister Kyeoul. Disaster struck the family when Kyeoul was barely 3. Li Hua fell ill to a contagious disease, and passed on not long after. Their father, even as he took care of them, saw no meaning to live. He drowned himself in the lake behind their house when Gaeul and Kyeoul were 6 and 4 respectively. Gaeul saw the ordeal with her own eyes. The kids found themselves lost and alone, and it made them easy targets for human traffickers. It was as though the end was near for them, they were separated much to each other's biggest fear. Fortunately both their rings were busted by the authorities, but the experience itself was far from pleasant. Not only that, they had no idea where the other was. Not long after Kyeoul had been adopted by one of the adults who helped bust the trafficking ring. An undercover agent, a middle aged woman of Korean and Icelandic descent, Chae Riyeon. As soon as she was adopted, Riyeon is dismissed from her post after 15 years of service, the duo were free to move to Iceland, where she adapted to freezing temperatures and spent a good majority of her later life in. They lived in Akureyri, a quaint but beautiful city. Chae Riyeon opened up a flower shop, something she'd had a passion for the longest time. She was soon enough fluent in both Icelandic and English as she was with Korean. Knowing that Kyeoul had Chinese ancestry, Riyeon made her take Chinese lessons, which wasn't really the young girl's favorite. Another thing to talk about was the girl's massive love for food, which Riyeon herself found frustrating yet immensely amusing. It was one thing to discipline her, but Riyeon didn't have to worry too much because her activity levels could make up for the extra food consumption. Kyeoul's particular favorites were mostly sweets, her ultimate go-to being Pocky. Many a times, Kyeoul would think of her older sister. Her memories were incredibly hazy, but she remembers Cho Gaeul, who was probably either dead or somewhere else in the world at this point. Does Kyeoul miss her? Yes. Could she have a chance to meet her again? She hopes. At 8, she asked if she could attend contemporary dance classes, much to Riyeon's surprise, but nonetheless signed her up for it. Dance in general then eventually became the young girl's passion, spinning around the house was a common occurrence, or even when she was helping with flower arrangements in Riyeon's shop, but it was entertainment for the adoptive mother. At 10, Riyeon and Kyeoul took a trip to Korea for some time. How Kyeoul was casted is a unique story. A casting agent from Rainbow found her dancing to the music from an elderly busker's violin. Initially the young girl was too shy, but Riyeon had gently encouraged her, saying the busker would get more publicity if she started dancing to the music. That got her to it. That was when the casting agent urged for Kyeoul to come for Rainbow's open auditions in several months time. So they did. Kyeoul was eventually castes as a trainee. It meant her moving to Seoul to not only further her studies but also for vocal and dance training. It was hard to part with her adoptive parent, but the duo promised each other to send emails regularly (read: whenever she could use her electrical devices, on Solin's part). Initially it was incredibly tough, even though Kyeoul was plenty fluent in Korean. 11 years old with massive appetite, a diet was her biggest nightmare. On the days she was allowed to eat more than necessary, Kyeoul would buy pocky from the convenient store nearby. She'd always been rather selfish with her food, but there were seldom times she did in fact share. Kamishiro Rize for example. Rize had been in her late teens, but she shared the same love for pocky as Kyeoul did. Often times whenever they could the duo would bond by sharing pocky. Kyeoul liked Rize, she was kind and didn't judge her accent while speaking Korean. One day, she was at the store, and found one single box of pocky left, and planning to share it with Rize later, she grabbed for it. But at the same time a guy a few years older than her had also reached out for it. That was when Kyeoul had met her rival, Choi Sungwang, or also known as Kamishiro Sougo. Considering it was only over pocky, the shopkeeper was more than slightly surprised over the fight they put up for it. Little did each other know, both had similar intentions buying the pocky: it was for Rize. When Rize had died, it came as a shock to Kyeoul, as well as immense sadness. She didn't have anyone to share pocky with anymore. Ever since her death, Kyeoul would go to Rize's grave with a box of chocolate pocky, the older woman's favorite flavor. The tradition would continue as she got older. Years of training passed, she became close with many of her peers, trainees and idols alike. Soon enough once she was 15, Rainbow would occasionally upload clips of her dancing, which garnered her decent fame for a trainee. What she was most famous for was probably a video of her imitating members of Eclipse, but it was all in innocent, friendly humor, not what anyone was really expecting but it got her attention regardless. Her rivalry with Choi Sungwang only intensified over the years, for reasons Kyeoul didn't know, but dear god did he never fail to make her tick and quicken her heartbeat. The two are always either bickering or near brawling for petty reasons. She's got a nickname for him, sadist, because he probably does find pleasure in inflicting pain to people (mostly her), and he calls her Iceland girl, mostly due to her weird accent likely. At this time, her rival had already debuted as a member of Eclipse. Despite the fact, the girl had been a steady fan of Eclipse for years. Recently, Rainbow had finallly put her in Season 2 of the survival show Make Me, along with several other trainees, including Kaiya. They only grew closer as the competition proceeded, eventually becoming good friends. Kyeoul took on a stage name upon joining: Solin, a name she was given by her childhood friends back in Iceland. Luckily for her and Kaiya, both of them had succeeded joining the Top 6, becoming the lead dancers and sub-vocalists for Twinkle. It was an unexpected, emotional surprise when Sólin finds someone who looks exactly like her long lost older sister, working in a toy shop in Gangnam. It was a very tearful reunion in the middle of the Lego isle. But it didn't really matter considering she found her jiĕ jie again. Life seemed to be moving on fine. |-| personality= The antonym of her name, which means winter, no she's not exactly sunshine, but she's still a big ball of light. Feisty, usually cheerful, most of the time blissfully unaware and straightforward. Although she's got a very stable temper most of the time, there's always fire in her words when she's triggered, a la Choi Sungwang. Kyeoul is somewhat very innocent despite the fact that her charms included charisma and sexuality. She doesn't really know her effects sometimes, and is genuinely blur at innuendoes unless they're straightforward. She also tends to take things literally, and is bad at feelings. Read: she was terribly out of touch with her romantic side. Put aside her eating habits and obliviousness, she's a hard worker who puts her all into her talents and work, especially having been a trainee for so long. She doesn't want to let anyone down, especially herself. |Model = Yura of Girl's Day |Eye Colour = Brown |Hair Colour = Brown |Height = 172 cm (5'8) |Weight = Website: 50 kg (lbs) Real: 56 kg |Voice Type = Light lyric Soprano |Blood Type = AB |Distinguishing Marks = |Gallery = |Father = Cho Chaebin |Mother = Li Hua |Full Siblings = Cho Ga-eul |Half Siblings = |Spouse = |Children = |Other Relatives = |Relationships Chart = |Name Meaning = *'Korean:' **'surname:' Cho (조) - surname **'given name:' Kyeo-Ul (겨을) - lit. snow *'Chinese:' **'surname:' Li (李) - common surname; lit. plum tree **'given name:' Xuĕ (雪) - lit. snow |Nicknames = Iceland girl - Sungwang |Favourite Colour = Red |Favourite Movie = Howl's Moving Castle |Favourite Song = Tell Me What to Do by Eclipse |Favourite Food = Pocky |Favourite Drink = Coconut juice |Most Important People = Cho Ga-Eul |Most Treasured Possessions = Sadaharu - pillow/plushie Shinpachi - glasses |Custom Trivia = |Side Gif = 56857cbbf018a4ffeb965d68b6562b55.gif |Side Gif 2 = Tumblr_o03m0xJZQf1ran2kvo4_400.gif |Side Gif 3 = Solin1.gif |Bottom Gif = Tumblr_nkqmlh8GgQ1qe6e2qo1_500.gif }} Category:Mimø Category:5'8 Category:Characters Category:Female Idols Category:Brown Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Born in 1998 Category:Twinkle Category:Rainbow Entertainment